biblenarrativesfandomcom-20200213-history
Judge Ehud
''Judge Ehud is part of the series Judges of Israel'' :Judges 3:12-30 Once again the Israelites began doing what was bad in Jehovah’s eyes. So Jehovah let Eglon the king of Moab prevail over Israel, because they did what was bad in Jehovah’s eyes. Furthermore, he brought against them the Ammonites and the Amalekites. They attacked Israel and captured the city of palm trees. The Israelites served Eglon the king of Moab for 18 years. Then the Israelites called to Jehovah for help, so Jehovah raised up for them a savior, Ehud the son of Gera, a Benjaminite who was left-handed. In time the Israelites sent tribute through him to Eglon the king of Moab. Meanwhile, E′hud made for himself a two-edged sword, a cubit long, and he strapped it underneath his garment on his right thigh. He then presented the tribute to Eglon the king of Moab. Now Eglon was a very fat man. When E′hud finished presenting the tribute, he sent away the people who had carried the tribute. But after reaching the carved images at Gilal, he himself went back and said: “I have a secret message for you, O king.” So the king said: “Silence!” With that all his attendants left him. So E′hud came to him as he was sitting alone in his cool roof chamber. Then Ehud said: “I have a message from God for you.” So he rose up from his throne. Then Ehud drew the sword from his right thigh with his left hand and plunged it into his belly. The handle went in after the blade, and the fat closed in over the blade, for he did not draw the sword out of his belly, and the fecal matter came out. Ehud went out through the porch, closing the doors of the roof chamber behind him and locking them. After he left, the servants returned and saw that the doors of the roof chamber were locked. So they said: “He must be relieving himself in the cool interior room.” They kept waiting until they were embarrassed, but when they saw that he was still not opening the doors of the roof chamber, they took the key and opened them and saw their lord fallen to the floor dead! Ehud escaped while they were lingering, and he passed by the carved images and made it safely to Seirah. When he arrived, he sounded the horn in the mountainous region of Ephraim; and the Israelites went down out of the mountainous region, with him at their head. Then he said to them: “Follow me, because Jehovah has given your enemies, the Moabites, into your hand.” So they followed him and captured the fords of the Jordan against the Moabites, and they did not allow anyone to cross. At that time they struck down about 10,000 Moabites, all strong and valiant men; not a single one escaped. So Moab was subdued on that day under Israel’s hand; and the land had rest for 80 years. Christian application '''Two-edge sword Ehud took the time to make a specific two-edge sword that served a purpose to carry out judgment against the King of Moab. (Judges 3:15, 16) God's word is also likened to a two-edged sword. (Hebrews 4:12) Likewise, Christians ought to take the time to study God's word and even prepare specific material with a purpose to carry out their ministry, using the "sword of the spirit". (Ephesians 6:17) '''Judges 3:15, 16— 15 Then the Israelites called to Jehovah for help, so Jehovah raised up for them a savior, Ehud the son of Gera, a Benjaminite who was left-handed. In time the Israelites sent tribute through him to Eglon the king of Moab. 16 Meanwhile, Ehud made for himself a two-edged sword, a cubit long, and he strapped it underneath his garment on his right thigh. Hebrews 4:12— For the word of God is alive and exerts power and is sharper than any two-edged sword and pierces even to the dividing of soul and spirit, and of joints from the marrow, and is able to discern thoughts and intentions of the heart. Ephesians 6:17— Also, accept the helmet of salvation, and the sword of the spirit, that is, God’s word. Category:Sword of the Spirit